fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SD040
Synopsis Yazmyne has her gym battle with a Gardenia in a 3-on-3 brawl on a grassy battlefield. The two trainers open with Espeon and Turtwig. Frontal attacks fail to work on Turtwig as it has a Grass Knot and Reflect defense, leading Espeon to attack with a long-ranged Hidden Power. Turtwig restrains Espeon with its Grass Knot and plans to end it with Leaf Storm. Espeon focuses on the leaves and manages to control them with Psychic! Yazmyne is beyond excited and Espeon wins the round with her new move, finishing with Hidden Power. ''Espeon is recalled and Gardenia chooses Cherrim to battle second. Shinx follows Espeon, but he is swiftly defeated by Leech Seed and Solar Beam. Espeon retuns to the battle and is soon hit with Leech Seed, though nothing happens, confusing everyone. The battle continues and when Espeon tries Psychic against Cherrim it fails, and she must recover with Morning Sun before ending the battle with Trump Card. Espeon then battleds Gardenia's final Pokemon, Roserade, who emerges as an incredibly agressive Pokemon. After failing to stun Espeon, Roserade torches Espeon with Weather Ball and flings her around with vines. Espeon manages to deal some blows but when trying to use Psychic one last time, she is defeated by a Weather Ball. '' ''Buneary is Yazmyne's last choice. Her jumping ability allows her to evade Grass Knot though she is nearly basted by a Weather Ball. Roserade attempts to damage Buneary with its vines to slam her around as it did to Espeon, but Buneary fares better with her Ice Beam and powerful legs, which alows her to counter with Sky Uppercut. Gardenia and Roserade put on their final trick of a Stun Spore cover then overwhelm the paraluyzed Pokemon. Buneary nearly succumbs to it, but listening to Yazmyne and Roserade allows her to counter with Ice Beam. In the end, Buneary disobeyes Yazmyne and attacks Roserade with Frustration, which, regardless, earns Yazmyne the Forest Badge. '' Summary Yazmyne arrives at the Eterna Gym where she is quickly met by the Gym Leader, Gardenia. The two share knowing looks as Yazmyne recalls Gardenia as the girl who ran out of the Old Chateau. Gardenia asks how Yazmyne did at the old mansion, and Yazmyne admits she ran out screaming as well. The two share a laugh and get down to buisness as Yazmyne is at the Eterna Gym for a badge. Yazmyne challenges Gardenia, and the gym leader escorts Yazmyne to the grassy battle grounds with trees where a referee is ready for them. The battle is three-on-three. Gardenia sends out Turtwig while Yazmyne chooses Espeon. When the referee begins the match, Espeon flings her tail, releasing a wave of Hidden Power that crashes down on Turtwig. Yazmyne orders Espeon to follow-up with Iron Tail, prompting Espeon to charge in with her tail a steel gray. Gardenia orders Turtwig to count with Grass Knot; the leaf on Turtwig's head glows and vines emerge from the ground. They tie together to trip Espeon. The Sun Pokemon sees them and quickly jumps to evade one, but the surprise causes her to stop her Iron Tail attack. With Espeon distracted, Gardenia has Turtwig unleash a Leaf Storm, and Espeon is pushed back by the massive attack. Going for a long-ranged assault, Yazmyne has Espeon fires off orbs of Hidden Power after she recovers. Turtwig begins running, showing impressive speed that allows him to evade the crystal orbs. However, Espeon controls them and they explode on Turtwig, surprising Gardenia. Yazmyne orders a follow-up Iron Tail, prompting Espeon to jump and pounce on Turtwig with the Steel-Type attack, but a recovering Turtwig generates a light blue barrier with Reflect. Espeon's tail collides with the barrier and it she is unable to break through. Yazmyne tells Espeon to dismount and use Hidden Power. When Espeon dismounts, Gardenia orders Tackle, and Turtwig attack thrusts Espeon through the dirt and grass. Espeon becomes upset that her fur was dirtied and she responds with a wave of Hidden Power that Turtwig must endure. Afterward, Turtwig ensnares Espeon's feet with Grass Knot, immobilizing her. Gardenia then orders Leaf Storm, and Turtwig releases a furry of leaves against its immobilized foe. Espeon does not struggle to break free as Yazmyne orders. Espeon begins focusing hard on the incoming leaves. Her eyes illuminate light blue, and Espeon takes control of the Leaf Storm, shocking everyone. Espeon returns the controlled leaves to Turtwig as an attack that hits hard. Yazmyne guesses that her Espeon just used Psychic and becomes excited. The vines around Espeon's legs retreat into the earth before Turtwig gets up. Turtwig runs in with Tackle, and Yazmyne tells Espeon to wrap up the battle with an explosive Hidden Power, which defeats Turtwig. Gardenia recalls Turtwig, congratulating Yazmyne and Espeon on a great battle but it's not over yet. Gardenia sends a Cherrim out as her second Pokemon. Yazmyne tells Espeon to return; Yazmyne is uncertain which move Espeon "forgot," and knows that forgetting Morning Sun could be a problem. Second for Yazmyne is Shinx. Shinx emerges and he glares at Cherrim, activating his Intimidate ability, which weakens Cherrim. Gardenia hopes to alleviate the disparity with Sunny Day. Yazmyne recalls Savannah's Cherrim and its ability, Flower Gift. Cherrim's body opens up in the bright light, revealing its true form. Yazmyne finds Cherrim beautiful, but she wants to get the battle started with Iron Tail. Cherrim does not move, and when Shinx comes down Turtwig's Reflect barrier is still active and it blocks Shinx's attack. With Shinx at such a close range, Gardenia orders Solar Beam, and Cherrim releases the mighty yellow blast that almost instantly removes Shinx from the battle. Yazmyne is rather disappointed Shinx was defeated so easily while Espeon walks back onto the field. The battle between Espeon and Cherrim begins with a collision between Hidden Power and Magical Leaf. Cherrim follows with Solar Beam and Espeon easily evades the straightforward beam while running in with Iron Tail. Gardenia orders Leech Seed and Espeon is stopped in her tracks when vines from a seed wrap around her. Espeon braces herself for draining pain, but nothing happens. Gardenia and Cherrim are astonished as much as Yazmyne and Espeon herself. Gardenia regains her composure and orders Magical Leaf. Yazmyne tells Espeon to counter with Psychic. Espeon prepares to use her new attack, but it oddly fails. Espeon is hit and Yazmyne does not understand what is happening with her Pokemon. The Reflect barrier suddenly appears and breaks down, allowing Yazmyne to execute effective physical attacks. However, Espeon is wearing down and Yazmyne tells Espeon to use Morning Sun. Stealing the light from Sunny Day, Espeon illuminates and she is fully healed. Gardenia tells Cherrim to stop Espeon with Solar Beam. Cherrim quickly responds, not needing to charge any power with Sunny Day in effect. Espeon takes the attack at full force, but she does not budge. Espeon jumps and generates six plates of Trump Card to strike Cherrim hard. Espeon follows with Iron Tail, which sends Cherrim crashing into a tree and unable to battle. Gardenia recalls Cherrim, and calls out a Roserade as her final Pokemon. When the referee begins the match, Espeon runs in with Iron Tail, but Gardenia orders Roserade to paralyze Espeon with Stun Spore. Again Espeon stops in her tracks against the attack, but nothing happens. Espeon steps out of the yellow cloud without any signs of paralysis. Gardenia is baffled and Espeon lands a Hidden Power on Roserade. After enduring the attack, Roserade quickly recovers and runs toward Esepon, firing a Fire-Type Weather Ball due to the benefits of Sunny Day. Espeon narrowly evades, but Roserade gets close and while generating another Weather Ball. An excited Gardenia orders Roserade to fire, and Roserade torches Espeon with her attack. Yazmyne remarks Roserade as "agressive." Espeon endures the pain and regains her composure to land an Iron Tail that the Bouquet Pokemon blocks with her arms. Roserade then extends vines from her bouquet arms that wrap around Espeon's sensitive tail. Gardenia reveals this move as the purpose Roserade got close. Roserade lifts Espeon in the air and smashes her on the ground and into trees. Roserade flings Espeon into the air and prepares a Weather Ball in her bouquet hands. Espeon prepares to counter with Trump Card, but before she could summon all six plates, Roserade's Weather Ball strikes Espeon and blasts her out of the air, unable to battle. Yazmyne recalls Espeon admitting that there is a lot of about Espeon that is starkly different from Eevee that she does not yet understand. Yazmyne sends out Buneary as her final Pokemon. First, however, Yazmyne warns Gardenia that her Buneary is just as aggressive as Gardenia's Roserade, exciting the gym leader. Gardenia makes the first move and she orders Roserade to attack with Grass Knot. Buneary performs Bounce, jumping around the vines that emerge the ground before jumping higher to crash down on Roserade. The Grass-Type steps away to evade and prepares Weather Ball. In a slow-motion effect, Buneary bends backward to narrowly evade and the Weather Ball incinerates a tree. Roserade, however, doesn't miss a beat and uses her vines to grab onto Buneary. Roserade spins Buneary in the air and begins to slam her into the ground. Yazmyne thinks fast and orders Buneary to use Ice Beam on the ground. The attack begins to freeze a portion of the battlefield, but the force of the attack propels Buneary back to the air. Roserade begins to slam Buneary into a tree, but Buneary regains her balance and bounces off the tree. Yazmyne orders Sky Uppercut. Buneary, having propelled off the tree, uses the force to rush toward Roserade and pound her with an uppercut. Buneary is soon freed from Roserade's grasp and begins rushing in with Bounce. Before could land her attack, Roserade blankets the field with a yellow powder of Stun Spore. Buneary is paralyzed and the powder gets caught in her eyes; but Grass-Types like Roserade are unaffected by spore attacks. Roserade fires a Weather Ball that hits Buneary. Roserade then goes to end the battle with Poison Jab at Gardenia's command. Yazmyne tells Buneary to relax and remain calm, contrary to her nature. Yazmyne tells Buneary to listen for Roserade and fire an Ice Beam. Roserade is inches away and begins to attack. Buneary spots the Grass-Type and blasts Roserade with a direct Ice Beam. Roserade's torso is frozen, largely reducing her mobility. Yazmyne commands Buneary to finish with Bounce, but Buneary uses her remaining strength to savagely attack a stunned Roserade with a red-hot Frustration. Buneary's ungraceful attack renders Roserade unable to battle winning Yazmyne the battle though the girl is a bit disappointed at Buneary's disobedience in the end. Buneary jumps for joy and jumps into Yazmyne's arms despite winning with Frustration. Yazmyne notes that all of her Pokemon are changing as Buneary has nevery voluntarily jumped into her arms. Buneary soon becomes aware of what she's doing and punches Yazmyne's head with her ears before jumping down, slightly embarrassed. At sunset, Yazmyne's Pokemon are fully healed and Gardenia Gardenia thanks Yazmyne for an epic battle, one of the toughest she's had in a long time. She then awards Yazmyne the Forest Badge. Major Events *Yazmyne's Espeon re-learns Psychic but is unable to use it again *Yazmyne defeats Eterna Gym Leader Gardenia, earning the Forest Badge Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Gardenia *Referee *Civilians Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Shinx (Yazmyne's) *Turtwig (Gardenia's) *Cherrim (Gardenia's) *Roserade (Gardenia's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:Sinnoh Dreams